Fateful Encounter
by Accidental Goddess
Summary: Draco is bored with very day life and starts to see things in a differant light. Draco/Lavender.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did.  
  
Hi all this is DarkLove's biological sister. This is my first fan fiction, that DarkLove made me post so please be kind. Hope you like it.  
  
Here at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we take you to the Slytherin table on the first day back at school. Where Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle are making fun of the famous Harry Potter.  
  
"Can you believe that hair of his? It looks like it hasn't seen a brush in centuries." Draco laughed at his statement of the dark haired boy with messy hair. Crabbe & Goyle found anything Draco said about someone funny. So they laughed with Draco. Just as the food appeared Goyle & Crabbe jumped at it. Draco was bored with things in Slytherin. First of all Pansy didn't want to back off of him. And his friends were dumb, hungry yes- men that didn't talk much. But they were handy at times. Draco looked over again at the Gryffindor table, at the group of friends he didn't like and envied. Harry was the lucky one, not being killed & having friends that didn't bore him to death. They always seemed to have fun, and they cared for him. Then Ron got a great girlfriend. It hurt Draco's ego. Its not that Herm was ugly, she was just bossy and had bunny teeth, then her bushy hair added to her charm. She also had beauty and brain. Plus his dad would freak and kill him if he dated a muggle born. Much less made friends with one. Sighing Draco played with food. Then he felt a pair of eyes on him. Looking down the row of Gryfindors he found Lavender Brown Staring at him. Once she saw she was caught in the act she quickly looked away. So it looks like I have an admirer, Draco thought as he smirked. **********  
  
Oh god he saw me looking at him, thought Lavender.  
  
"Are you ok Lavender?" Asked a worried looking Parvati.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." Lavender lied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Asked Parvati.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Replied Lavender.  
  
"Ok just making sure cause you looked kind of out of it a moment ago." Said Parvati.  
  
"I did? Well I'm alright, so no worries, ok?" Said Lavender  
  
"Yeah., No worries." Said a still worried Parvati. ************  
  
In Potions. Proff. Snape was making his students do a group assignment.  
  
"You will create a potion of Truth. You will do this in a six people group." Snape said. He then pared up the students. This was the last group assigned was..  
  
"Potter, Weasly, Ganger, Malfoy, Parkinson, and Brown. Now get the things you need and begin." Snape said.  
  
Draco found this funny. I get to torment the 3 musketeers and flirt with Brown. Lets see how she'll react, hr thought with a smirk that was almost a real smile. As he walked over to his group Pansy's annoying voice reached him.  
  
"Draco love, can you believe we got stuck with these Gryffindor scum?" Pansy asked with distaste.  
  
"Not now Pansy. Lets just get to the project ok." Snapped Draco.  
  
"Ok." She answered with a pout.  
  
In the middle of their work Draco couldn't think of anyway to torment so he went straight to the flirting.  
  
"So Brown, I hear you're into Divination. Give me your hand, I'll try to read your palm." Said Draco.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione said nothing but they were a bit shocked that he was being nice to a Gryffindor & that he hadn't tormented them yet. Pansy hearing this was mad, but she forced herself to concentrate on her potion.  
  
Not knowing how to take Draco's words Lavender simply said, "Oh alright."  
  
Giving her hand hastily to Draco. Now having her right hand in his, Draco began to caress her palm in slow soft circles. Then moving his middle finger back & forth in the middle of her palm. Draco got a big grin on his face as he saw Lavender's eyes close with delight at his caress. The other Gryffindors tried not to notice what was going on. Once Pansy saw the middle fingers back & forth motion she blew her top off.  
  
"Stop that," Pansy yelled at Draco then she turned her attention on Lavender.  
  
"Look bitch stay away from Draco, you got it?" said Pansy.  
  
Hearing the yelling Snape came over.  
  
"5 points from Gryffindor," Pansy smirked at this. "And 5 points from Slytherin, Miss Parkinson you will serve detention with me for profanity." Said Snape.  
  
"What?" asked Pansy.  
  
"You heard me." Stated Snape.  
  
As Snape walked away Draco said. "Thanks a lot Pansy, now we're five points less to the House Cup and we're not even in the middle of the year yet."  
  
Pansy was too angry to reply. The rest of the assignment was done in silence.  
  
Later on the way to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"Lavender, what was that about in potions?" asked Herm, with confusion & concern.  
  
"I don't really know," Lavender answered in all honesty.  
  
"It was weird, but you & the guys don't worry about it ok." Said Lavender.  
  
"Are your sure, we don't trust Malfoy and Pansy is one to fight fist & teeth." Said Herm.  
  
"I'm sure I can handle those two, but if I need back-up I'll ask you guys." Replied Lavender.  
  
"Well alright. So what monster do you think we'll see today?" Herm asked with a sunny smile.  
  
Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. 


End file.
